Sword of Damocles
The was a satellite-based superweapon controlled by LADDER that formed the innermost of the threefold scalar wave defense grid that surrounded Earth's orbit. Design The Sword of Damocles consisted of four satellites, each named OIA1 through OIA4. They orbited Earth and utilised stealth to appear invisible, although their outlines could be seen. The system was several hundred times more powerful than the Abaddon and could generate high energy at the target coordinates through scalar electromagnetic wave interference. Powerful enough to vaporize an asteroid, it was initially aimed at the interior of Earth. In order for the system to fire all four satellites must be functional. Each was protected by NEW ORDER warships. Plot After the Space Angels defeated Warmen 609 in the Block-A Semifinals match of the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament (ZOTT) in ES 591, Alita prevented Aga Mbadi from unilaterally cancelling the tournament and was supported by Zekka. Soon after Mbadi called a secret emergency LADDER session where he requested authorisation to use the Sword of Damocles, citing the potential threat to the balance of power safeguarded by LADDER for 200 years as a result of the Space Angels' victory.Phase 72 The authorisation was granted and on the eve of the ZOTT Finals, Mbadi supervised the readying of the Sword of Damocles to target Ketheres and eliminate Alita and Zekka during the Finals the next day.Phase 86 .]] While he was making preparations within Melchizedek, Arthur Farrell's avatar appeared and warned Mbadi not to use the Sword of Damocles because it could lead to catastrophe. While the possible outcomes diverged as a result of powerful karmic turbulence, at worst the orbital ring system would be ruined, causing the resumption of the Terraforming Wars. Melchizedek showed Mbadi a representation of causes and effects in the form of event units, with the latter being shown to generate a karmic vortex. The ZOTT Finals in turn were represented as a karmic tornado of such magnitude only seen once a century. Beyond this tornado Mbadi saw darkness, realising that his plan could destroy the world. Although an avatar of Alita then appeared while she was asleep in the real world and handily defeated him in cyberspace, this did not alter Mbadi's plans to use the Sword of Damocles if necessary. During the Finals, the sudden and unexpected appearance of Tunpò led Mbadi to order the Sword of Damocles to be fired at the arena to eliminate him along with Alita and Zekka. The system's activation was sensed by Alita and Tunpò and the former assured Alita that he would do what he could to prevent it. Zekka then unleashed his ultimate technique, the Dragon Slaying Bone Crusher, prompting Mbadi to order the Sword of Damocles to fire. Tunpò's Void Fist succeeded in nullifying the Bone Crusher by severing Zekka's right arm at the elbow. The resulting gravitational wave created a space distortion that prevented a heat spot from forming. Tunpò had hoped to use Zekka's to destroy one of the four satellites but was off by 1/1,000th of a second and instead redirected the explosion 806,000 miles into space. Despite this setback, Mbadi confirmed that all four satellites were still functional and ordered that the firing sequence be restarted with spacial distortion factored in. When the the Space Angels were declared the victors of the ZOTT, he was going to use the Sword of Damocles to create an apparent accidental explosion that would eliminate the victors. However at this moment Ping Wu's Fawkes virus activated, shutting down Unanimous and leaking the video feed of the VIP booth. Yajnik questioned Mbadi's attempt to sabotage the outcome and the viewing audience became aware of his intended treachery. When he demanded that the firing sequence continue, Yajnik suspended it and refused to back down despite being threatened. Mbadi then broke his neck and after eliminating a squad of NEW ORDER soldiers who materialised to arrest him, triggered the Sword of Damocles. .]] The arena and the Space Angels' platform began to melt as Tunpò generated a force field to keep Alita, Zazie, and Toji safe. When he realised that he did not have enough power left from being damaged by the Bone Crusher and having to use Void Fist twice, Alita volunteered her help in the form of the wormhole core in her body. They then and Tunpò's injuries were repaired by the Imaginos cells. He used the wormhole reactor core to extract massive amounts of energy from Jupiter to create a with his Matter Fist. This destroyed satellites OIA3 and OIA4 before disappearing into hyperspace, rendering the Sword of Damocles inactive and triggering Emergency Program Phase 4.Phase 105 Trivia It is named after the mythical . References Category:LADDER Category:Battle Angel Alita: Last Order weapons